Nozdormu
"Because those wretched celestials used me to build this galaxy. I forged the stars you all call homes, and yet my only reward was to have my memory wiped and be repurposed into their little guardian of Time. What use is Time when deep down you should have the power to control everything. They lied to me, and so now that I remember the truth, I shall tear their precious galaxy apart. Star by star." - Nozdormu explaining his rage Nozdormu (d. 2563) was one of the Major Celestials, the creator of the universe and the Celestial of Time and Space. Along with fellow Celestial Gaia he was the father of Daniel Almis, Ven Almis and Elijah Almis. History Considered one of the most powerful celestials of all, Nozdormu reigned over Space and Time in the mortal plane. It was he who created the stars and realms which shape life in the galaxy to this day. His great power however was a threat to his creators and fellow kin, and so for centuries he was restricted to an inferior form of a bronze dragon and his memory was wiped so that he knew not of his deeds of creation. As the less powerful Aspect of Time he knew that his end was coming but exactly how he could not see. Thoughts began to come to him of killing certain people; namely his now mortal sons Daniel Almis, Ven Almis, and Elijah Almis. Eventually he cracked under madness and the truth was revealed to him. Zalgo, the Celestial of Insanity, had tricked him into breaking the spell over his mind and fueled his anger of being betrayed at his own creation; the mortal galaxy. In this rage he caused the Convergence, an unprecedented event where all the realms merged into one galaxy. All the mortal planes became planets in this one galaxy he had created and then begun converging inwards to be destroyed. His death came at the hands of his sons, then revealed to be the very Dan, Ven, and Eli his maddening thoughts had suggested killing, and their heroic friends. The convergence was then stopped and the galaxy saved, with Nozdormu's body sealed away in the center of the galaxy... Abilities Like the other Celestials, Nozdormu can appear in many different forms. * 'The Starforger '- As the Starforger Nozdormu appears as a large blue dragon-like creature. His skin seems to be made purely of cosmic energy. * 'A Human Man -' In some appearances to his sons he appears as a normal human man dressed formally. It is unknown why he chooses this appearance. Personality During the Convergence, Nozdormu was consumed by rage due to being influenced by Seh'Makou. This event paints the Celestial in a bad light as a constantly hate-fuelled and destructive creature, which is far from the truth. Nozdormu was always calm and even-minded, analysing every possible opportunity and point of view before making decisions or even speaking. He took his job as Aspect of Time with great pride, and even his appearances more recently (even though not confirmed to be actual manifestations of him) show him to have returned to that calmer personality.Category:People Category:Celestials